


I'd Love to Tell You

by Headphone_Love



Series: Dance With Me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Not together YET, Tumblr request, but practically a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama felt his cheeks warm up at the other because Jesus <em> Christ </em> where did Hinata learn to move his hips like that? His heart pounded in his ears, watching the way Hinata's eyes grew heavy and way too hot for someone who was supposed to be cute and innocent. </p><p>OR</p><p>Kageyama wonders where the hell Hinata has been going and follows him only to see him teaching a dance class with two other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Love to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Anon (I wonder if these people are the same? Either way I appreciate the requests :3)
> 
> I made Kageyama a bit looser than actual Kageyama just because I like seeing him grow flustered. I didn't change his personality too much, just enough so that his reactions in this story were understandable haha. And obviously Hinata is a bit occ, because really, I love the ball of sunshine but he is clumsy doing everything. <3
> 
> I have never written a fanfic around a specific video before, so that was interesting to do :D 
> 
> If you want to see the video I based Hinata's dancing off of, it is called "Aya Sato and Keita McGee- I'd Love To Tell You"  
> I would link it, but I am unsure about if linking would be against the rules or not haha. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~HxL

Kageyama huffed as he watched Hinata run out the door, screaming that he would see the team tomorrow and that practice had been great. The orange haired male hadn't been walking home with him for close to a month, and at first, Kageyama believed he might have done something that made Hinata awkward around him. When he confronted him, Hinata had laughed and said he was being paranoid. For good measure, he offered Kageyama a hug, which made the setter hit him in the back of the head.

Seriously, what guy offers other guys a hug without any shame?

"Oi. Seems like his majesty's royal subject left early again today" Tsukishima stated as Kageyama turned to see his smug expression, glaring at him before shutting his locker. He turned and stomped out much to the amusement of his teammates.

His subject, huh? No, as amusing as it would be to see Hinata's face after he was called that, it wasn't something he would ever call Hinata himself. He had come so far from thinking that he was the best player, and while he knew he was still a really amazing player, he wouldn't undermine the others anymore.

The next day Hinata left practice slightly early waving and looking apologetic to Kageyama for not being able to stay late like they used to. Kageyama shrugged him off.

"Don't worry, I am off early today too" he assured, not liking how the lie tasted on his tongue but needing Hinata to be as unsuspicious as possible. Hinata seemed surprised, but grinned and nodded, guilt washing off his features before he ran off. Kageyama slipped on his clothes and slowly walked out of the practice room after bidding the other's goodbye. When he was out of side he took off into a sprint to try and catch up to where Hinata had gone.

His damn bike gave him an advantage, but Kageyama would not be outdone. He followed for blocks on blocks until Hinata stopped, it being in some part of town that Kageyama had ever even visited. Hinata seemed to hum as he entered what seemed to be a workout area, making Kageyama raise a brow.

'Why not just work out back at our own gym?' he thought but decided to stop questioning and simply see what the hell he was doing here. He crept into the building, it looking pretty legit. His eyes moved across the sign, noticing how it was not only a gym but a dance studio. He dismissed the second part and looked around quickly going towards where he thought he had seen Hinata go off to.

_'That idiot better not be practicing extra without me or so help I'll hunt him down.'_

He paused when he heard what seemed to be music blasting from a certain room. He paused, looking at it and taking a breath. The door had a glass window, maybe Hinata had.....

"pfft," Kageyama laughed to himself, bringing a hand up to shield his grin. Hinata? Dancing? It had to be the weirdest combination ever! He was a volleyball nerd all the way...

...but that didn't make him any less curious.

He walked towards the door, not expecting much, looking through the glass. As expected, he saw no orange hair and was prepared to leave immediately before he was caught. Only when he heard the familiar voice did he press his face against the glass slightly more to see orange from the corner of his eye.

"Ready, Hinata? We are about to start teaching the newcomers the dance" a girl spoke, looking a bit older than both him and Hinata. The middle blocker nodded happily and moved to get into position. Kageyama now realized that his joke was now a reality. Hinata really did dance. The thought itself was so strange, but he just watched with wide eyes as the music began. He jumped at the volume.

How the hell they weren't all deaf was beyond the setter.

**I'd love to tell you.....I'd love to tell you....**

Kageyama wondered what the hell kind of music this was, but ignored it as he saw Hinata begin to move. It was almost the same feeling he got when they first did their freak quick or the time they got their new and improved version down. Shock, awe, and most of all an insane amount of attraction considering that Hinata was only his partner on the court. He swallowed hard, eyes glued to the ball of energy.

**There's something 'bout a girl who wants the whole world but takes the time to talk about you...**

Kageyama felt his cheeks warm up at the other because Jesus _Christ_ where did Hinata learn to move his hips like that? His heart pounded in his ears, watching the way Hinata's eyes grew heavy and way too hot for someone who was supposed to be cute and innocent.

Kageyama stepped back from the door and turned, trying to process the sight he saw. The dance was still going strong and yet he couldn't stand to be there any longer at risk of having a certain, ahem, problem controlling himself. He wanted nothing more to know why Hinata would hide such a talent and then realized that he might think he would be teased for dancing. Kageyama would have probably made fun of him if it had been when they first met, but now that he knew Hinata and was friends with him, he knew better than to comment on something Hinata was passionate about negatively.

And from the way Hinata was moving, he was definitely very passionate about dancing.

"Like what you see?"

Kageyama jumped and turned, fists in the air as if ready to fight as the woman laughed softly, raising a brow.

"My apologies, I didn't know you would get scared"

Kageyama made a face. "I wasn't," he said, look away in disinterest as the woman crossed her arms.

She simply nodded, before moving to the door. "If you are here for someone specific, I would suggest waiting until after the class has ended. The dancers get restless waiting for the choreographers to teach them new dances" she said before entering the room.

The setter just took a final look before leaving, deciding to grab the bus since he wasn't exactly sure which way to take to get home. This was definitely a twist in his perception of Hinata, the other's gaze still burned into his mind. The way he had moved so fluently, the way he had bitten his lip knowing damn well that he was a damn good dancer.

Kageyama didn't get a good night sleep that night, wondering about how he would face the bubbly and hyperactive Hinata when he had witnessed the sexy and seductive one only a mere few hours before.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't practice with me today?" Hinata mumbled as he crossed his arms. "I am actually free to stay after today!" he whined. Kageyama just ate his lunch quietly, glaring at Hinata when he acted like a child. The other was pouting, lip sticking out and causing Kageyama to snort.

It had been a week since Kageyama figured out Hinata's secret, and he was able to keep it under wraps only by avoiding too much contact and conversation with him.

"If you think that pouting will help your case, you are sadly mistaken" he stated as he shoved some of his food into his mouth.

"At least tell me why you can't practice" Hinata pleaded. "Then I will leave you alone"

_'Because I can't stare at you without thinking about your stupid hips, shitty Hinata'_

"Got chores at home"

Hinata let out a sound of disbelief.

"Do them when you get home after practice! I can call Mama Kageyama right now!" he said pulling out his phone as the setter began to choke and stood immediately. He watched in horror as Hinata held up the phone to his ear, trying to grab for it as Hinata avoided him.

"Don't!"

"Hello?" Hinata greeted happily.

Kageyama, desperate to make him hang up, lunged at him and growled.

"Hang up, you bastard!"

"No! I want you to toss to me today!"

The two wrestled for a bit, Kageyama's mother most likely confused by the distant arguing before the dial tone erupted in her ear. Kageyama panted as he gazed at the phone he had just hung up, looking down at Hinata with murderous intent. Hinata's eyes were wide, face red and lips parted in surprise. Kageyama's anger quickly evaporated, allowing himself to just take in the sight, knowing it would probably be a while before he could see Hinata up this close again.

"Sorry," he whispered as Kageyama remained in his spot. Deciding to end his little game with Hinata, he leaned down even more, barely an inch away from the other.

"Sorry enough to tell me where you have been going when you leave early?" he tried out, Hinata's brown eyes growing wide.

"How'd you know I go somewhere? How do you know I didn't just go home?"

"You rode your bike the opposite way the other day when I left early as well" he covered up simply as Hinata looked away. He seemed to hesitate, and Kageyama would have sworn hours had gone by before the ginger spoke again.

"I-If you want....I could take you to where I go today....but only if you are free after practice one" he stated, and before he realized it he was nodding his head, agreeing to the proposition.

"Alright. Don't disappoint me, Hinata" he teased quietly. He moved away and began to eat again, Hinata continuing to lay on the roof and try to cool his overheated face. Hinata's stomach churned with anxiousness but also excitement.

What had he just done?

* * *

Hinata walked quietly with Kageyama beside him, the setter holding a ball under his arm along with his duffle on his shoulder.

"Where are we...?"

"Shush" Hinata stated, progressively getting redder until they reached the familiar gym. Kageyama continued to follow without question, following Hinata as the familiar music filled the hall. It wasn't the same song as before, but it was definitely the same genre.

"A dance studio?" Kageyama asked as Hinata shushed him again before opening the door and looking in.

"Hi everyone!" he greeted as the all waved and returned his greeting.

"Oh oh oh? Who is this?" a girl asked with a raised brow as Hinata cleared his throat. For some reason, the girl reminded Kageyama of someone, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Kageyama, meet Sandra, Sandra, this is my friend and teammate Kageyama"

"Pleasure, don't you look familiar" she commented before shrugging and bouncing off.

Hinata eyed Kageyama, expecting a comment but receiving only a small nod.

"So you dance.."

Hinata nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. The raven haired male found it amusing how shy the other was about this considering that Kageyama had already seen him dance. He wanted to tell him he had nothing to be shy about, but that would mean revealing that this was not the first time he had been here.

"And? Why is this a secret?"

Hinata looked up and placed his hands up in the air, stretching them. "Because, whenever I do something you and Tsukishima find dumb, you both mercilessly tease me for it" he complained, glaring at him and crossing his arms.

"But if you are good at it, there isn't a need to be shy about it right?" Kageyama questioned as Hinata paused for a moment. His brown eyes were gazing at the floor, but he nodded his head none the less to agree with Kageyama's statement.

"I-I am still learning, though, so I am not as good as I could be" he warned. The taller of the two rolled his eyes and gently pushed Hinata towards the other dancers. Hinata gazed at Kageyama with wide eyes but slowly moved over towards his dance mates, Kageyama leaning against one of the only areas without a mirror.

The class went well, the dance from the week before still seeming to be what they were on, Hinata helping a few of the new dancers learn it. Kageyama could have sworn that Hinata's ears were a bit red, but it could have simply been the lighting in the room.

"Alright, ready to try it with music?" Sandra called as the class cheered, some jumping around in what Kageyama assumed was a type of warm up. Hinata had his eyes closed, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he rolled his neck. It was amusing to see him warming up in a way other than their volleyball drills, but he simply crossed his arms and watched as the class began the dance.

He would have been amazing at the synchronization of Hinata, Sandra, and some other woman who seemed to be wearing a mask for some damn reason if not for the fact that his eyes never left the middle blocker, the familiar feeling of attraction along with pride filling his chest.

* * *

"W-Was it good?" Hinata asked once the class ended, most people packing up, others drinking water and some still practicing without music.

Kageyama nodded wordlessly, placing a hand on Hinata's hand and ruffling it. Kageyama noticed the other was sweating, but he didn't care. If he could deal with his entire team sweating at once, he could deal with Hinata doing so.

"Oh hey, it's scaredy from last week. Did you sit in on this class today?"

Hinata blinked as Kageyama's eyes went a bit wide, cursing in his mind. He had forgotten about this woman, and now everything that had happened would be replaced with Hinata yelling at him and whining at him.

"Miyabi, you must be mistaken" Hinata laughed lightly. "this is Kageyama, he is my teammate and this is his first time here"

The black haired woman raised a brow, placing her hands on her hips and nodding slowly. "Ah~ _I see_. Well. _Welcome_ , Kageyama. I assume we will be seeing you around here more often now, huh?" she teased, Kageyama turning red.

"A-Ah well I usually practice later and that would mean I have to..." he began as he looked down at Hinata, the ginger's eyes shining hopefully. He looked back at Miyabi who was smirking, cursing her for trapping him in this situation.

"O-of course. I don't mind coming back" he mumbled in defeat as Hinata jumped in celebration, hopping onto Kageyama's back.

"That makes me happy," he whispered as the setter felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the feeling of Hinata's breath on his neck. "This means we can walk home together again. "

At the mention of that, Kageyama's mind seemed to turn on him. If he got to walk home with Hinata, he supposed that maybe this arrangement wasn't such a bad thing.

"W-Whatever, dumbass" 


End file.
